Partners in crime
by Beuah
Summary: À l'approche des Chevaliers de Bronze, Milo se prépare à toutes les éventualités et pense à son amitié avec Camus. Arc Sanctuaire, OS, songfic, PDV Milo, rating K plus.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Me revoilà, toujours sur le fandom ****_Saint Seiya_**** (à croire que je fonctionne en périodes et que j'en ai pas fini avec ce manga), avec cette fois du Milo/Camus - parce que j'ai toujours voulu en faire ! C'est simple, léger, rien de bien folichon, écrit comme ça, au fil de la plume, et c'est une songfic !**

**Voili voulou, enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Informations:<span>**_

**Titre:** _Partners in crime_  
><strong>Rating: K+<strong>  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Saint Seiya_ - arc Sanctuaire  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Milo/Camus (très soft)  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> _À l'approche des Chevaliers de Bronze, Milo se prépare à toutes les éventualités et pense à son amitié avec Camus._

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Sous un ciel rougissant tel un moribond maculé de mon vice, je gravis les marches de mon temple avec fierté. La nuit tombe et les chevaliers renégats s'approchent, prêts à écrire un nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire. Un fratricide a désormais lieu entre les colonnes doriques, qui se teintent peu à peu du vermeil de l'espoir. Sous les yeux de la Déesse Athéna à laquelle nous croyons tous, des guerriers au courage inébranlable luttent pour la légitimé de leur fidélité, tels des gladiateurs voulant prouver leur bravoure à l'Auguste empereur, mais aussi et surtout tels les sauveurs de l'humanité qui se sacrifient un à un pour le salut du monde.<p>

En levant ma tête en direction de l'autel, je peux apercevoir ton temple, celui que tu occupes de nouveau. Toi, mon ami de toujours, plus lié à moi encore que deux pierres dans un édifice. Notre amitié est pour moi plus forte encore que l'amour que se portent deux frères. Je m'assois sur les marches du Huitième temple et je pose les yeux sur notre passé commun.

Tous les deux, nous avons marché dans l'obscurité, en quête de la lumière d'Athéna. Nous avons juré fidélité au Grand Pope et certes commis des crimes, mais ce pour la paix et la promesse d'un avenir meilleur pour tous les hommes. Ce qui nous différencie des autres Chevaliers d'Or est assurément le fait que peu importe ce que nous faisons, nous le faisons main dans la main, en tandem inséparable.

Nous avons cherché une lueur d'espoir en s'agrippant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se noyer dans le sang et la folie. Le froid qui émane de ton cosmos et la chaleur qui émane du mien se sont rencontrés pour s'unir et nous renforcer. Et même éloignés par les aléas de la vie de chevalier, nous avons réussi à surmonter cet orage pour retrouver le ciel étoilé que nous contemplions ensemble enfants.

On dit souvent de nous que nos caractères sont incompatibles et que nous ne pouvons être bons amis, mais ceux qui pensent ainsi ne nous comprennent pas. Non, ils ne comprennent pas que notre amitié ne se trouve pas dans les banalités que s'échangent les humains. Notre amitié est bien plus profonde, elle embrase tous nos sens, sublime notre cosmos, se traduit en regards, en silences, en non-dits. Tu as beau paraître frigide et méprisant, ton cœur m'a toujours appelé, et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu t'es toujours ouvert à moi, comme je me suis ouvert à toi. Nous nous connaissons par cœur. Les tracas de tes apprentis, mes mauvaises passes, tes livres préférés, ce que j'aime chantonner lorsque je suis d'humeur joviale, tout y passe, et pourtant, jamais nous ne nous ennuyons, jamais nous ne sommes prévisibles – là est l'art d'être un Chevalier d'Athéna.

J'ai aujourd'hui un mauvais pressentiment. Cette fameuse sensation que l'on a lorsque l'on sent qu'une fin est proche. Bah, pourquoi ça me tracasse ? Ça ne peut pas être la fin de notre amitié, alors tout va bien ! Car j'en suis persuadé : même dans la mort, nous cheminerons main dans la main. Nous sommes partenaires. Partenaires dans la joie, dans les larmes, dans les crimes, dans les missions et aux Enfers. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller grimper sur une colline ou d'être oracle pour comprendre que notre destinée est là, gravée dans les étoiles qui apparaissent peu à peu et qui me rappelle nos escapades nocturnes aux alentours d'Athènes. Il y est écrit que nos cœurs seront unis à jamais.

J'espère tout de même que tu viendras me rendre visite avant que ton apprenti et ses amis ne fassent leur entrée ici. Car j'aimerais te montrer une dernière fois la beauté du firmament, beauté semblable à tes traits fins, et j'aimerais être en mesure de te chanter une dernière fois la chanson de mon cœur gonflé d'allégresse. Notre chanson, qui, je l'espère, résonnera dans nos âmes pour l'éternité.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'exprimer ce souhait plus fort que te voilà déjà, paré de ta somptueuse armure d'Or du Verseau, le regard voilé par le tourment et l'appréhension mais un fin sourire illuminant ton visage.

- Ils ont dépassé la Balance.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, Camus.

- Si tu penses qu'ils en valent la peine, laisse-les-moi entiers. J'ai un compte à régler avec l'un d'entre eux.

- Je sais.  
>- Tu m'as l'air bien insouciant, Milo…<p>

- C'est parce que je sais que cette histoire finira bien.

J'adresse à mon frère d'armes un sourire paisible et resplendissant. Mon vis-à-vis, après une fraction de seconde de trouble, pousse un long soupir et s'assoit à mes côtés.

- Ta stupidité m'étonnera toujours…

Sa voix grave s'évanouit dans les airs, et tandis que nous regardons l'horizon, la mélodie de mon cœur s'échappe de mes lèvres pour aller danser avec le_ meltemi_ grec.

- _Out in a world of confusion__  
>Searching for light in the dark<br>We turn the wheel of illusion  
>'Cause we are partners in crime, any time<br>Partners in crime under crimson sky…_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**La musique qui m'a inspirée a donné son nom au titre de la fic: c'est ****_Partners In Crime_**** du groupe... Scorpions. Oui, j'ai osé parler de Milo avec du Scorpions, vous pouvez me jeter des poireaux au visage. Mais en écoutant cette chanson, que j'ai retrouvé dans une vieille clé USB à l'époque où je cherchais des chansons avec plein de ****_feels,_**** j'ai trouvé qu'elle était faite pour eux deux ! Puis je voyais bien Milo écouter du hard rock, en 1986 en plus c'est pas aberrant... ****Bon OK, cette chanson est sortie en 1994, ce qui constitue un bel anachronisme. Mais chuuut, on va dire qu'on ne le savait pas, puis on est plus à une incohérence près dans mes textes ! ^^'**

**Bref bref bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver pour d'autres fanfics ~**


End file.
